


The reason is you

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur looked at the bracelets placed on velvet cushions in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason is you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta!

Arthur looked at the bracelets placed on velvet cushions in front of him. They were beautiful. Finely crafted. The silver was shining and the stones delicately cut. They would make a perfect betrothal gift. However, Arthur was still hesitating. He knew the one with the small amethysts would match Gwen's complexion perfectly but he didn't feel like it was the one… And, for the third time in as many weeks, he shook his head.

"I don't think I've found what I want…"

The silversmith nodded politely.

"I can show you other pieces next week if it pleases you, Sire."

Arthur thought about it. Why was it so hard to find the perfect gift? Proposing to the person you love should be easy. It should be an evidence. But it was not and Arthur couldn't keep fooling himself in believing it was normal.

He knew Gwen would make a great Queen. There were so many reasons for him to marry her.

She was beautiful. He loved her dark skin, smooth and flawless. He loved her hair. And her smile.

She was intelligent, too. She would be a great counsellor. She would care for the people of Camelot and for the peace of the realm.

She was a commoner and it would be a great symbol to see the future King wed a serving girl.

She was also gentle and caring… With everybody. And she would probably be a good mother.

And yet, Arthur wasn't able to find the courage to ask her to marry him. He wasn't able to be sure he was making the right choice.  
If he was totally honest with himself, he knew why he couldn't take that decision.

Gwen would be the perfect Queen but there was an only reason that kept Arthur from marrying her... She was not Merlin.

It was not really a revelation for Arthur to acknowledge the fact that he was in love with his manservant. It was more like an acceptance too long put off.

And now, it was evident. The person he wanted by his side when he would be crowned was Merlin. When he closed his eyes, he saw him, on the throne, the golden crown on his head and, sitting on the other chair, Merlin. He would be smiling, slightly unsure. And Arthur would take his hand in his to reassure him.

That was the future he wanted.

"Can you bring me the man bracelets tomorrow?" Arthur asked the silversmith.

"Of course, Sire. Any preferences?"

"Something discreet… Perhaps with a dragon…"

"I think I'll be able to find something to please you, Sire."

"Thanks."

The silversmith curtseyed and left the Prince's chambers.

Arthur was still surprised by his own decision. Though, he was not regretting it. He knew nothing would be as simple as if he had married Gwen. But it didn't matter.


End file.
